Yeah, I wish
by Adracoable
Summary: Saat Hermione memaki 'seandainya Ia adalah seorang Prefek juga atau Ketua Murid sekalian', Peeves memergokinya dan menceritakan kejadian tersebut pada Professor Dumbledore. Apa yang terjadi kemudian? Mengapa Hermione ingin menjadi Ketua Murid?
1. Chapter 1

**"Yeah, I wish..."**

This is my first fanfict and originally mine. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if the story is a bit odd hehehe...

Happy reading!

This magic story is Mum JK'S but the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ayo Alex, nanti kita ketinggalan kereta!", teriak Hermione seraya menggandeng seorang cowok berusia sekitar 11 tahun berambut cokelat gelap seperti dirinya. Alex masih memandangi Stasiun King Cross yang ramai hari itu, tanggal 1 September 1996. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menembus sebuah dinding untuk mencapai Peron 9¾. "Wah, Hermione. Aku tak percaya kita baru saja menembus dinding!", ucap Alex dengan riang. Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. 'Ya, aku juga, Alex. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa heran namun juga senang, karena aku memiliki kemampuan sihir. Sekarang, kau harus percaya juga pada sihir dan gunakan secara bijak." "Ya, Mione.", balas Alex.

Mereka berdua berjalan mencari teman-teman Hermione. "Harry, Ron!", panggil Hermione sambil berjalan agak cepat. Alex yang masih kecil tidak dapat menyaingi kemampuan berjalan Hermione yang seperti sedang dikejar Banshee. Karena Alex tergesa-gesa mengejar Hermione, Ia tanpa sadar menabrak sepasang kaki panjang bercelana hitam dan bersepatu mahal. Alex mendongak. "Hei, kau! Sembarangan saja kau jalan! Setelan mahalku jadi kotor nih!", ucap sang pemilik kaki panjang bercelana hitam itu, yang tak lain tak bukan, adalah Draco Lucius Malfoy. "Ma-ma-mafkan aku ehm...", ucap Alex terbata-bata. "Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau murid baru ya?", Draco bertanya setelah mengamati Alex. "Iya. Ehm, kenalkan. Aku Alex. Alex Granger.", jawab Alex seraya mengajak Draco untuk bersalaman. Sebelah alis Draco terangkat dan matanya membesar. "Kau anak dari Hermione? Tak kusangka Ia telah punya anak. Jelas saja tingkahnya seperti Ibu-ibu yang cerewet sekali.", ucap Draco lengkap dengan nada sarkastiknya. "Bukan, aku...", Alex berhenti menjawab karena tangannya disambar Hermione. Mau tak mau Alex mengikuti Hermione yang meninggalkan Draco dengan tatapan aku-masih-penasaran.

"Alex, aku kan sudah bilang jangan mejawab pertanyaan orang yang baru kau kenal. Itu berbahaya!", ucap Hermione kesal. Mereka telah duduk di kompartemen bersama dengan Harry, Ginny dan Ron. "Aku hanya meminta maaf padanya karena tadi aku menabraknya. Kau jalannya cepat sekali, Mione. Aku kan masih kecil.", ucap Alex membela diri. "Masalahnya, dia itu orang yang paling aku benci. Dia yang selalu memanggilku Mudblood dan menertawai kami ― aku, Harry dan Ron.", ucap Hermione sedih. Alex tertegun. Di kepalanya berbunyi 'ding-dong", yang berarti Hermione berbohong. Ah, mana mungkin Hermione berbohong, batin Alex. Paling alarmnya sedang error pikirnya. Namun, pikiran tentang kemungkinan Hermione berbohong terus terngiang di kepalanya, bahkan sampai Hogwarts Express berhenti melaju...

"Alex, ayo kita turun!". Alex tergagap kaget. Hermione tidak memerhatikannya. Alex berjalan pelan-pelan mengikuti Hermione.

Makan malam di Aula Besar

"Drake, kau sudah tahu belom? Ternyata, tahun ini ada lagi Mudblood yang diterima. Namanya Alex Granger." , ucap Pansy sambil mengambil anggur untuknya. "Ya. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Dia anak si Granger.", jawab Draco kalem. Pansy menyemburkan anggurnya yang mengenai wajah Blaise. Draco terbahak, sedangkan Blaise melayangkan pandangan awas-kau-Pansy-aku-akan-membalas. Pansy ingin tertawa juga, namun jika Ia lakukan hal itu, entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pewaris pertama The Sparkling, Rumah Wine no.1 di dunia sihir itu padanya. "Maafkan aku, Blaise. Pernyataan Draco bahwa si Mudblood Granger telah mempunyai anak membuatku sangat shock.", ucap Pansy dengan nada memelas. "Yah, Pans. Kau tidak salah sih. Aku juga sangaaaaat kaget pada kenyataan bahwa Alex Granger adalah anaknya. Wow.", ucap Blaise.

"Ya, dan aku akan membuat anak itu sangat menderita sebagai balas dendam kepada ibunya.", ucap Draco dengan dinginnya.

Seleksi Asrama sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Murid-murid baru sudah tak sabar menunggu. Seperti biasa, siswa dipanggil menurut abjad awal nama mereka. Alex Granger yang pertama. Alex berjalan mantap ke depan, menuju Professor Minerva McGonaggall dengan Sorting Hat yang telah menunggunya. "Silahkan duduk Mr. Granger.", kemudian Professor McGonaggall menaruh The Sorting Hat di atas kepala Alex. Kemudian sang topi berkata, "Kecerdasan yang mengagumkan, keberanian, kejujuran dan ah... tampaknya kau mempunyai kemampuan ekstra, Ales. Sangat spesial. Hmm... kemana aku harus menaruhmu?". Sang topi kemudian berteriak, "Ravenclaw.". Para murid Ravenclaw pun bersorak-sorak karena mendapatkan seorang newbie yang 'wah'. Kemudian, proses seleksi terus dilanjutkan...

Di meja Gryffindor...

"Mione, kenapa ya, sepupumu masuk Ravenclaw? Dia seharusnya bersama kita saja.", ucap Harry. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Harry? Satu Hermione saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi sepupunya? Aku tak bisa bayangkan.", jawab Ron sambil kembali menikmati sup dombanya. "Hhhh..., aku juga berharap dia di Gryffindor saja. Namun, menurutku Ravenclaw cocok untuknya. Dia agak pendiam.", jawab Hermione. "Namun, tentu saja karena dia tidak berada di Gryffindor, aku agak cemas. Dia tidak dapat kuawasi terus-menerus. Aku takut." "Tenang, Mione. Alex anak yang cerdas sama sepertimu. Dia pasti dapat melewati hari-harinya di Hogwarts dengan sempurna..", balas Harry.

_"Yeah I wish...",_ ucap Hermione lirih.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Yeah, I wish..."**

This is my first fanfict and originally mine. I hope you all like it and I'm sorry if the story is a bit odd hehehe...

Happy reading!

This magic story is Mum JK'S but the plot is mine.

Big thanks for the reviews33

Ochan-malfoy: Makasih yaaa, iya aku author baru hehe. Maunya juga cepet sih hehe, Cuma 2 minggu lagi ulum nih jadi kayaknya chapter 3 dst. Bakal agak lama hehe. Makasih semangatnyaaa 3 Yuina- Noe Chan: Okok :D Brilliant Hermione: Hehehe, maaf ya agak gaje. Ceritanya, Draco lagi penasaran makanya baik hehe. LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke: Makasihh. Iyanih, author nilai jelek hehe. Apalagi gurunya wkwkwk.

Chapter 2

Hermione, Harry dan Ron seperti biasa turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar. Namun, dari koridor menuju Aula Besar terdengar keributan yang cukup heboh. _Pasti Slytherin,_ gumam Hermione.

Mereka bergegas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mulut Hermione terbuka lebar, yang langsung ditutup dengan tangannya. Dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Alex, sepupunya sedang dikerjai oleh anak-anak Slytherin yang dipimpin oleh... _Tunggu! Draco Malfoy?! Untuk apa dia mengerjai Alex? Awas saja dia!_, batin Hermione. Hermione berlari menuju Alex yang sedang digantung terbalik di depan pintu Aula. "Apa-apaan ini? Minggir, minggir!", teriak Hermione sambil terengah-engah menembus kerumunan warga Slytherin yang tertawa puas. "Hei, Mudblood! Tampaknya _mummy_ mencarimu! Turunkan dia, Crabbe!", teriak Draco dengan senyum separuhnya yang membuat setengah perempuan penghuni Hogwarts tergila-gila padanya, termasuk si Moaning Mrytle. "_What are you doing with my cousin Draco?!_ _You think that was funny huh_?", maki Hermione tepat di depan Draco. "Santai, Granger. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan anakmu, tapi dia menolak dan mengatakan bahwa kau melarangnya untuk berteman denganku. Benarkah itu Granger?", tanya Draco. _Oh, Draco tidak mungkin benar-benar ingin berkenalan dengan Alex, alasan saja. Dasar Ferret_, batin Hermione. "Tentu saja aku melarangnya! Untuk apa dia berteman denganmu, Ferret? Untuk menjadi budakmu, hah? _You wish_!", jawab Hermione dengan suara tinggi. "Tunggu! Berkenalan dengan anakmu? Anak siapa?", teriak Hermione. "Tentu saja anakmu, Granger. Alex itu anakmu, kan? Mengaku sajalah! Aku tidak bisa dibodohi seperti Dumbledore!", jawab Draco. Hermione terdiam beberapa saat.

Dan tiba-tiba...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", tawa Hermione, Harry dan Ron pecah seketika. Mereka bertiga tertawa seperti orang gila. Bahkan, Ron sudah berguling-guling di lantai karena perutnya sakit. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya bertanya-tanya. " . .", ucap Hermione yang masih terengah-enagh karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Alex bukanlah anakku oke. Dia sepupuku.", ucap Hermione dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Draco melongo. Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipi pucatnya karena malu. Ia dan antek-antek Slytherin-nya segera meninggalkan Aula Besar. Kemudian, Alex memecah keheningan. "Emm, trims, Mione. Kau telah menyelamatkanku.", ucap Alex ragu-ragu. Hermione membalas ucapan Alex dengan senyuman. Mereka kemudian berpisah. Hermione, Harry dan Ron menuju Menara Astronomi, sedangkan Alex berjalan ke Kelas Ramuan.

Di Menara Astronomi...

"Ferret piramg itu benar-benar bodoh! Jangan-jangan dia habis meminum segalon Wiski Api?", maki Hermione. "Sudahlah, Mione. Yang penting segalanya sudah jelas. Ingat, lho. Dia Prefek.", ucap Ron . "Tanpa kau ucapkan, aku sudah tahu, Ron", ucap Hermione sarkastik. "Memangnya kenapa kalau si Ferret itu Prefek? Justru dia telah menyalahgunakan jabatannya. Masa malah mengerjai murid? Dia memang bodoh.", ucap Harry. _Hmm...benar juga yang dikatakan Harry. Jika aku seorang Prefek, aku bisa mencegah Draco mengerjai Alex_, batin Hermione. Tanpa sadar, Hermione berteriak , "Harusnya aku dulu menerima tawaran Professor McGonaggall! Bodoh sekali aku! Seandainya aku Prefek juga atau Ketua Murid sekalian deh, pasti Draco tidak berani macam-macam dengan Alex!" Saking frustasinya, Hermione tidak menyadari kalau Harry dan Ron meninggalkannya_. Hhhhhhhh_, Hermione menghela napas panjang.

Peeves yang selalu mengunjungi Menara Astronomi di waktu sarapan untuk memergoki murid tahun pertama yang sedang berduaan, mendengar teriakan frustasi seorang murid perempuan. Peeves tersenyum jahil dan mendekat ke sumber suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Hermione sedang duduk sambil terisak di pojok Menara Astronomi. _Wah, wah. Jarang sekali aku melihat Miss Granger menangis. Dan, apa tadi Ia bilang? Ia ingin menjadi Prefek? Berita baik itu akan kusampaikan secepat kilat!_, ucap Peeves dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian Ia pergi menuju Kantor Professor Dumbledore.

Di Kantor Professor Dumbledore...

"Toffee apel.", ucap Peeves. Kemudian, Peeves melayang naik. "Masuklah.", ucap Proffesor Dumbledore setelah mendengar ketukan di pintunya. "Kau rupanya, Peeves. Ada apa?" tanya Professor. "Professor, aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Miss Granger bahwa Ia ingin menjadi Prefek. Oh, kalau menurutku sih, lebih baik Ia dijadikan Ketua Murid saja!", jawab Peeves bersemangat. "Miss Granger, ingin menjadi Prefek? Padahal tawaran McGonaggall waktu itu ditolaknya. Baiklah, Peeves. Usulmu kuterima dan akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih.", ucap Proffesor Dumbledore. "Sama-sama, Prof.", ucap Peeves riang. Kemudian, Ia langsung ngacir entah kemana.

_Miss Granger, mungkin sudah waktunya Ia menjabat. Namun, dengan siapa Ia menjalankan tugasnya?,_ tanya Professor Dumbledore dalam hati. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata separuh-bulannya yang melorot. Tanpa sadar, Ia melihat ke arah sebuah foto Tim Quidditch. Dan Professor Dumbledore pun telah menemukan pasangan untuk Hermione...


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviewers —

Chapter 3

Hermione terbangun oleh ketukan burung hantu di jendela kamarnya. Sambil menguap, Ia berjalan untuk membuka jendelanya. Tumben sekali Ia menerima pos pagi-pagi. "Krek-krekk... wushhh... Wushhhh.", jendelanya berderit-derit saat dibuka. Angin segar yang masuk menerbangkan jubah tidurnya. Hermione menggerutu. Dicabutnya segulung perkamen di kaki burung hantu tersebut. Kemudian, burung hantu itu pergi sambil beruhu-uhu.

_Siapa gerangan yang mengirimiku surat sepagi ini? Apa mungkin, Mom?_, batin Hermione. Ia segera membuka gulungan perkamen tersebut. Seketika itu pula, Ia menganga. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang dibacanya. Tertulis,

_Dear Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Aku beharap kau bisa datang di kantorku setelah makan siang. Tentu, kau tahu. Awal tahun adalah waktu untuk memilih Ketua Murid dan Para Prefek. Kau telah kupilih untuk menjadi calon Ketua Murid mengingat prestasimu dan kedisiplinanmu yang sempurna. Kuharap kau datang sendiri saja dan kata kuncinya, Toffee apel. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan nanti._

_Terima kasih atas perhatianmu._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione mecubit pipinya untuk menyadarkan dirinya. "Aww... sakit. Berarti aku tidak bermimpi." Ia kemudian duduk di tepi kasurnya. Bagaimana Ia bisa terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid setelah Ia menginginkannya? Kebetulan sekali ini. _Ah, sudahlah. Ketua Murid tidak buruk, kok. Mungkin Harry yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti_, batin Hermione. Berhubung hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, Hermione bergegas mandi kemudian pergi menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

Di Aula Besar...

"Harry, apakah kau menerima surat pagi ini?, tanya Hermione yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Ron. "Surat apa maksudmu, Mione? Pagi hari ini aku hanya mendapatkan kaki Ron di atas kepalaku sewaktu aku bangun tidur.", jawab Harry yang disambut dengan pelototan Ron dan kikikan Hermione dan Ginny. Setelah tawanya reda, Hermione menjawab, "Aku menerima surat dari Prof. Dumbledore yang memberi tahu bahwa aku terpilih menjadi calon Ketua Murid tahun ini." "Wah, itu berita yang bagus sekali, Mione!", ucap Ginny. "_Deman u menadi Keua Muyid, u bia meaga Ayex_."—Dengan kau menjadi Ketua Murid, kau bisa menjaga Alex—, ucap Ron dengan mulut penuh. Hermione memutar matanya. "Ron! Sampai kapan kau tidak menelan makananmu dulu sebelum bicara? Apa perlu aku buatkan aturan tentang itu?", ujar Hermione dengan nada kesal. Ron buru-buru menelan makanannya—Pai Jeruk dengan Krim Cokelat—kemudian menenggak Jus Labu. "Tidak perlu, Mione. Aku sudah berhenti melakukannya. Aku janji.", jawab Ron tergesa-gesa. Hermione akhirnya percaya. Kemudian, Harry bertanya lagi, 'Oh ya, Mione. Apakah di surat tersebut diberitahukan siapa pasanganmu?" "Aku belum tahu, Harry. Aku juga penasaran.", jawab Hermione.

Rasa penasaran Hermione terjawab ketika Ia telah tiba di Kantor Professor Dumbledore dan tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sebentar karena Ia melihat dia... Dia adalah Draco Malfoy?! Hermione mencubit pipinya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sekuat tenaga. "Awhh..", Hermione meringis. "Sepertinya kau kaget melihatku di sini, Granger.", ucap Draco. "Well, ergh.. Tentu saja aku kaget. Sepertinya kau membuat masalah ya.", timpal Hermione. Draco dan Hermione kemudian saling menatap penuh kebencian sampai Professor Dumbledore menyela mereka. Professor menjelaskan tugas Ketua Murid dan Para prefek ke seluruh murid yang ada di situ—Dean, Neville, Luna, Padma, Leanne, Zacharias, Theo, Blaise— secara rinci. Para murid mengangguk paham. Kemudian, Professor Dumbledore bertanya, "Murid-murid, aku mohon perhatian kalian. Tentu tadi pagi kalian telah menerima surat dariku untuk bertemu di sini. Kalian adalah para calon Ketu Murid dan Prefek tahun ini. Apakah dari kalian ada yang ingin mengundurkan diri?" Dua murid terdepan mengacungkan tangan. Mereka adalah Hermione dan Draco. "Wah, wah. Maaf aku lupa mengatakan bawa yang bisa mengundurkan diri hanya Para Prefek.", jelas Professor Dumbledore. Hermione lemas seketika. Sedangkan Draco hanya mengeluarkan seringai penuh kebencian di wajah tirusnya. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang mengundurkan diri, pertemuan ini aku bubarkan dan jangan lupa, untuk Ketua Murid, siapkan pidato untuk pelantikan Jumat malam. Terima kasih."

_Oh no_, batin Hermione. _Apakah Hermione siap menjadi Ketua Murid bersama Draco? Apa yang akan terjadi selama masa tugasnya?_


	4. Chapter 4

"**Yeah I Wish..."**

Superb thanks for the reviewers! Semoga chappie ini sudah cukup panjang ya, Author akan berusaha terus! Keep review and Love DRAMIONE xoxo

BTW, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! (:

Atmosfir di Asrama Ketua Murid tidak secerah sinar matahari pagi itu yang menyinari seluruh bagian Kastil Hogwarts. Semalaman, sang Ketua Murid Perempuan—Hermione— mengerjakan esai Ramuan sepanjang 3 meter. Sekarang, Hermione merasa sangat lelah dan juga lapar. Hermione yang baru saja bangun langsung turun ke pantry untuk membuat sarapan. Yap, Asrama Ketua Murid memang memiliki pantry sendiri yang lengkap isinya. Hermione membuat _french toast_ kesukaannya dengan teh manis hangat. Kemudian, Hermione duduk di salah satu sofa besar di ruang duduk asrama-nya. Baru satu hari menjadi Ketua Murid, Hermione sudah merasa lelah dan masih tidak percaya juga bahwa Ia harus menjadi Ketua Murid—Bukan, bukan terpilihnya Ia menjadi Ketua Murid yang membuatnya lelah. Namun, pasangannya itu..—_Ah, sudahlah. Dengan menjadi Ketua Murid, kan aku dapat menjaga Alex_, batin Hermionxe. Kemudian, pikirannya yang suntuk menjadi hilang mengingat nanti malam Ia akan dilantik. _Baiklah, lebih baik aku mandi sekarang kemudian pergi ke Asrama Gryffindor dengan esai Ramuanku_, perintah Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione disambut meriah oleh teman-teman Gryffindor-nya begitu Ia memanjat Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Mione, selamat yaa!", teriak Lavender Brown.

"Ya, Mione. Kami senang sekali kau terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid.", ujar Patil kembar.

"Mioneee!", Ginny berteriak sembari memeluk Hermione. "Ciee, Ketua Murid nih yee. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Mione. Oh ya, apa si ferret sudah macam-macam?", tanya Ginny.

Hermione melengus, "Tentu saja, kalau dia berani macam-macam akan kuubah dia menjadi hewan yang paling dibencinya. Tidak, dia bahkan belum bangun pagi ini. Makanya aku bisa pergi ke sini dengan damai."

"Baguslah.", ucap Ginny pendek.

"Oh ya, Harry, Ron, apakah kalian sudah mengerjakan esai Ramuan?", tanya Hermione. Wajah Harry dan Ron tiba -tiba pucat seketika. Kemarin, mereka sebenarnya hampir akan mengerjakan esai mereka. Namun, Wood dan si kembar Weasley mengajak mereka berlatih Quidditch. Setelah mereka selesai latihan, esai itu telah menghilang dari pikiran mereka. Harry dengan wajah memelas langsung memohon pada Hermione, "Hermione, kemarin aku dan Ron telah mengerjakan esai itu. Namun, Dean yag berada di dekat kami sedang memakan Permen Api Naga dan tiba-tiba saja, perkamen kami sudah hangus terbakar. Jadi, kami hanya perlu melihat punyamu untuk memastikan format esai kami yang terbakar itu sudah tepat." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kalian ini, pfft. Karena suasana hatiku sedang baik, aku oerbolehkan kalia melakukan hal itu." Kemudian, mereka—Hermione, Harry, Ginny dan Ron—turun ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Tentu saja, Harry dan Ron membawa perkamen jadi sambil sarapan mereka bisa menyalin esai Ramuan yang sudah sarapan hanya mengambil sepotong kue susu. Dan mengunyahnya pelan-pelan.

Sementara itu, di Asrama Ketua murid...

"Hoamm... Jam berapa ini...?", sebuah suara baru bangun tidur cowok yang hem, seksi memecah keheningan.

"Blaise... Blaisee...", cowok itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya.

Cowok itu, yang ternyata adalah si Ketua Murid Laki-laki, Draco Malfoy langsung terbangun dengan sempurna. "Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa..", Dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco turun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, ujung selimut sutranya tersangkut pada ikatan jubah tidurnya. Dan, selimut itu sukses membuatnya jatuh terjerembab karena Draco menginjak selimutnya. "Ergh...", umpatnya. Sebuah benjolan kecil berwarna pink muncul tepat di dahinya. _Ini semua gara-gara Granger. Awas saja dia_, batin Draco. Kemudian, secepat sapu Nimbus 2001 miliknya, Draco mandi, berpakaian dan langsung ngacir menuju Aula Besar tanpa membawa Perkamen Esai Ramuan 2 meternya.

"Blaiseee, Draco manaaa?", tanya Pansy Parkinson dengan suara ingin menangis. Blaise yang baru meneguk susu coklat langsung menyemburkan cairan nikmat itu ke wajah...Pansy.

"Blaise! Kau mau balas dendam ya?!", sembur Pansy marah seraya membersihkan wajahnya. Blaise terbahak kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang kita impas, Pans. Oh ya, untuk pertanyaanmu, aku tidak tahu dia di mana. Mungkin saja Ia terlalu menikmati asrama barunya.", jawab Blaise. Ia terbahak lagi.

Pansy meninju lengan Blaise. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Draco nggak mungkin 'menikmati' asramanya terutama kan dia seasrama sama si Mudblood itu. Kau benar-benar mengada-ada.", ujar Pansy.

Sejurus kemudian, Draco menghampiri mereka di meja Slytherin. Wajah pucatnya penuh keringat dan Ia ngos-ngosan.

"Draco! Akhirnyaa!", teriak Pansy sambil memberikan segelas susu pada Draco yang langsung diminum dengan bahagia.

Setelah Draco selesai meminum susunya, Ia menerima tatapan kami-butuh-penjelasan dari Blaise dan Pansy.

"Apa mau kalian?", tanya Draco, galak. "Woah woah.. Santai mate, tumben kau terlambbat. Apa malam pertamamu menyenangkan?" goda Blaise.

Wajah Draco terlihat merah padam namun ekspresinya murka.

"Tidak usah tanya-tanya kau, Blaise.", kemudian Draco langsung mengambil makanan dan mulai makan. Jawaban Draco yang seperti itu membuat Blaise penasaran, dan memang terjadi sesuatu tadi malam.

Begitu Hermione masuk ke dalam Asrama barunya—bersama Draco— Ia membuat garis batas dengan sihir.

"Draco, kau mendapat bagian itu. Hanya kamar tidur. Ruang rekreasi dibagi dua. Kamar mandi dipakai bergantian. Pantry, kau tak mungkin memasak kan? Emm, dan perapian dipakai berdua. Oh ya, aturan-aturan. Kau tidak boleh makan di kamar, tidak boleh mandi lama-lama dan yang paling **PENTING, TIDAK BOLEH MENGGANGGUKU ATAUPUN MASUK KE KAMARKU**.", ucap Hermione panjang lebar.

Draco, seperti biasa, menjawab dengan nada sarkastik, "Mimpi saja sana, Granger. Siapa juga yang mau masuk ke kamarmu? Kalau mengganggumu sih, sudah menjadi hobiku."

Hermione hanya bisa menggeram tak jelas. Ia naik ke kamarnya, dan ingat bahwa ada esai Ramuan yang harus dikerjakannya. Esai tersebut membantunya melupakan Draco yang sangat menyebalkan yang harus tinggal seruangan dengannya. _Nasib, nasib,_ batin Hermione.

Draco tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang bocah berambut cokelat gelap melintas di depannya. Senyum Draco tiba-tiba mengembang, sekelebat ide melintas di pikirannya_. _

_Granger_, gumamnya.


End file.
